The present invention relates to fuel burning heating systems, and more particularly to systems for optimizing heating efficiency and reducing waste heat particularly as applied to wood fueled heating systems.
With dwindling supplies and rising costs of fossil fuels, much attention has been recently devoted to seeking ways of improving the efficiency of energy consumption for all purposes, among which are residential and other space heating requirements. Although wood is probably the oldest of fuels used for space heating requirements. Although wood is probably the oldest of fuels used for space heating purposes, wood fueled heating systems are notoriously inefficient. Many improvements and innovations have improved the usefulness and efficiency of wood burning and other heating appliances, but further improvements, which it is the principal object of the present system to provide, continue to be sought.
A further object of the invention is to provide a heating system including a furnace having efficient heat exchange means in conjunction with heat storage means and a further air-to-water heat exchanger.
Another object is to provide a heating system wherein wood is burned and the resulting heat efficiently employed for a plurality of purposes including space and domestic hot water heating, drying of wood prior to burning and, optionally, a heat powered engine.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.